Remus Returns
by thornlady
Summary: Harry and Ginny adopt Teddy and are living a normal happy family life. But what happens if Remus Lupin returns and wants a son that doesnt know his father back. Teddy's perspective comes more prominant in later.
1. Chapter 1

A pregnant Ginny Potter was standing in front of the cooking range stirring the soup, while behind her plates and cutlery levitated themselves on to the farm house table. Looking through the French windows in front of her she found herself smiling at the sight taking place on the houses lawn. Her husband had their son James sitting on a broom while Teddy his godson was hovering next to him on a new birthday broom been given instruction on the finer points of flying.

Teddy had been adopted by the couple upon Andromeda's request. She was too old to raise a young child and as Teddy was already calling him Daddy it seemed appropriate. Theodore Lupin-Potter was as his mother was, a Metamorphmagus and bubby in personality. He had her fondness for bright hair colours, and at six was now starting to learn to change his features.

Calling the children and Harry in the family sat down to a family meal. James giggled over the soup, Harry was ladling to him, at Teddy who was changing his nosy between mouthfuls.

'Teddy don't change your nose at the table sweety it might stay like that' said Ginny

Teddy smiled carried on eating.

'After this Teddy your going with Dad into Town to get some new clothes'

'Aww I don't need new clothes Mummy! Im fine!' Teddy instantly moaned

'Your going! And You two remember NO ice cream! Theres plenty in the fridge!' Ginny called from the end of the kitchen as she wiped a wet flannel over James' face.

'C'mon mate, the sooner we go the sooner we get back' Harry grabbed his godson around the middle setting him on his feet, 'and that means lads night in! Pop corn andddddd'

'ICE CREAM!' yelled Teddy. He loved Lads nights in! Those were just for him and Daddy not for Mummy or the baby just them! They ate pop corn played gobstones and THEN Daddy took him on a night broom flight over the river!

'Right' smiled Harry ' get your coat, and stand by the fire…'

The boys had finished their shopping, and both agreed they had been very sucessful: five new tshirts, one had torrnados logo on the front (very cool in Teddy's opinion), 3 new pairs of trouses, and a brand new pair of quiditch gloves (Rose and Victoire was going to be so envious!).

They were walking up the high street when Teddy found himself transfixed to a shop window. Tugging on Harry's robe he pulled him to the window of Quality Quiditch supplies, where they both starred avidly into the window.

They must have been there about 15 minutes, Teddy was chattering away. Harry smiled warmly, making eye contact with one of the other parents also at the wondow, looking down he rested his hand on Teddy's head ruffling the now bright blue, floppy locks fondly. A tap on his shoulder made him let go and turn a round. He started slightly, Kingsley or the minister for magic was smiling grimly at him along with five aurors.

There was a flash of weasley red locks and suddenly his vision was obscured by red hair. A flowery smell enveloped his nose. It was Ginny crying heavily into his shoulder. He felt a tug on his sleeve, from Teddy but ignored it pulling his wife closer. 'Whats wrong, Sweatheart?' He asked 'is it James? your mother?..'

'No! Oh Harry you wont believe it! Its impossible but their saying its true! And He wants Teddy! It cant be true!' Ginny babbled

'Wait a minute! No ONE is taking Teddy! We adopted him! He's ours! Who wants him?' Ginny disolved into tears on his shoulder.

Harry looked over her head at Kingsley. 'Who the HELL has upset my wife! Who the HELL thinks they can try and take MY son away from US!' Harry growled

The ministry group looked decidly uncomfortable under the famous auror's wrath. 'WHO?' he demanded again with as much venemem as he could muster.

'Me' said a low voice. Out of the corner of Harry's eye a figure in a gray cloak shifted closer and the hood lowered to revel Teddy's father Remus Lupin.


	2. A Father

Chapter 2: A Father

The couple and the child froze, minds whirling: the adults of the implications and Teddy, as far as his six year old mind would allow.

'YOU!' Harry roared 'THIS IS A BLOODY JOKE RIGHT! HIM! HE LEFT TEDDY WHEN TONKS WAS PREGNANT! HE TURNED UP AT THE BLOODY BATTLE AND THEN LEFT! SHE WAS DEAD! HER CHILD DIDN'T HAVE A FATHER! AND HE LEFT! NOW HE TURNS UP YEARS LATER AND DEMANDS HIS SON! SORRY NO WAY IN HELL!'

Remus straightened his mouth set in a firm line. 'Harry I…' he started.

Harry cut him off 'No WAY his he getting Teddy.' With that Harry turned to the little boy, sheltered from Remus' sight by his Daddy's leg, and picked him up. 'We're leaving this instant!'

'NO!' was the general outcry from not only Remus, but a few aurors and Kingsley himself.

Kingsley sighed, and looked nervously around the crowded high street was at a stand still everyone watching the confrontation, 'Harry you've got to understand, Teddy is Remus' son! Remus for many years has been reporting to me secretly trying to round up the last death eaters. He's now heavily involved in trying to bring the werewolves into a committee, so they can join the magical community. What he did was bad, but it has been decided by the family laison authorities that wanting to disappear in the circumstances following that battle is not enough to separate Remus from his son. His record it is felt makes him deserving of a second chance.'

Ginny wept into Harry's shoulder, while Teddy clung to his Daddy's neck.

Remus stepped forward 'Harry…What I did to Dora it was unforgivable, but don't you think for a minute I stopped loving her, or that little boy. Life happens…you've got a son, and I'm so grateful that you took mine in but I want to take it from here…and I will.'

Remus stated, starring transfixed at the little body, which was facing away from him, clinging to Harry's right shoulder. 'You can come and see him soon I promise' he pleaded.

A little plump woman stepped forward 'Give him to me mr Potter please' she asked firmly sliding a hand towards Teddy's waisted. Teddy squealed, bursting into tears clinging to Harry. He didn't understand what was going on, but he understood enough that these people wanted to take him away.

Ginny covered her eyes, and staggered away from Harry and Teddy into the wall of the shop behind them. Tears streamed down her face. She heard further scuffling, Harry's protests and Teddy's screams and then relative silence.

She felt her husband grab her shoulders holding her tightly and over his shoulder. She watched as Remus Lupin, carried her sleeping (spell induced) adopted son towards the floo's at the end of the street.


	3. A new start and old stories

Thanks for the review it was really appreciated! Id love more if anyone would like to leave a comment. I know this isn't like the original story, obviously, but I just decided to explore an alternate story. Hope you like it.

Chapter 3

Teddy yawned sleepily, he could feel the warm weight of a duvet covering him, it was too hot. He wriggled to move the cover down, cool air wafted over his shoulders until the covers were drawn back up to his chin. Blearily he opened his eyes and an unfamiliar face starred down at him. Suddenly the sleepy calm was replaced with fear.

He sat blot up right and screamed loudly, 'DADDYYYYYYYY! DADDYYYYYYY!', desperately trying to kick the covers and man away.

'Hey, hey! What's all this?' Asked Remus, sitting down on the bed. Reaching out to his son's fringe trying to push his son's hair, out of his face to sooth him. Teddy moved away from the hand, and began to cry. Huge tears' spilt from huge green eyes over the baby smooth, bright pink cheeks.

'Teddy' murmured Remus soothingly, 'Teddy its ok! Come on, its ok. Stop crying.' He reached out again to his sobbing son, ignoring the cries, and the arms of protest, he pulled the little boy from the bed and its covers on to his knee.

Teddy squealed and instantly tried to wriggle from Remus' grasp. Desperately trying to touch the floor, to get to the door.

'Hoy!' snapped Remus. Teddy found himself unexpectedly swept up by as Remus who stood up. He was held to the man's side so his head was close to the man's. Who growled in a demanding tone 'THAT IS ENOUGH!'

Teddy stopped moving, his eyes starring into the bright blue eyes startled. Remus looked back the glowing green eyes exactly the same as his best friends' son's. 'They could have been your eyes' he thought 'if you'd raised him he might be looking and fighting someone else looking at them with your eyes.' Regret filled him, softening his temper making his patience nature more prominent in his features.

'Hey' he said softly 'enough of that. Now come on big boys don't cry do they?' Teddy brushed the knuckles of his hand into his sore eyes, and sniffed back more tears. 'Daddy wouldn't cry. Daddy would be brave. He'd come and get Teddy really soon.

'Yeah that it' Remus encouraged in a soft tone. 'Right breakfast time I think huh? Then a little chat' Carrying Teddy down the stairs of the little house, passed the baby barrier on the stairs, he padded into the kitchen.

The room was bigger than Teddy's bedroom and was filled with light from the French windows over the white china sink. The cupboards were made of a warm yellowy wood and the floor was made of soft light wood, which made weaving patterns on the floor. There was a farmhouse table next to a little door, which lead into a long garden set in the foot hills of two towering mountains.

There was a high chair next to the table and as Remus went over to it Teddy again began to squirm. Tightening his grip, Remus attempted to force the youngster into the chair. However it became increasingly obvious he was going in without a fight.

'Whats wrong, Teddy? Come on, don't you want breakfast?' he huffed finally, after five minutes of struggling with a heavy six year old.

'Baby's go in high chairs!' Teddy whined 'I'm not a baby! James is a baby not me!' The sniffs started again so quickly Remus deposited his son on a chair instead.

'That better?' He smiled leaning down to his sons level, moving the fringe covering his sons eyes back. Teddy, he noticed, didn't move back this time and instead allowed the movement. The little boy starred into his eyes and then nodded gently.

'Okie dokie then. Right you hungry then? What would you like?' Remus asked, smilingly.

'Pancakes' Teddy said confidently without a seconds thought. Remus' smile faltered slightly:

'Teddy I don't think pancakes are the best things for a big little man to be growing up on, now are they? How about some cereal hum?' Remus suggested hopefully.

Teddy's eyes started to fill with tears again, and his chin wobbled as he said 'Mummy makes them every morning. After boys night in, for James but he's only little so I have them too…'

Inwardly Remus groaned at the mention of the Potter's. This was going to be difficult if Teddy was constantly wanting things the same. Cursing, Remus planted a fake smile on his face, and placed a finger under the little boys chin raising it so his sons eyes and his were again on a level. 'Ok, ok…just this once mind because you've been such a good boy and done as you were told.' With that the older man flicked his wand at the cooker which instantly had a pan hovering over it and a pancake batter been mixed beside it.

After breakfast, Teddy sat in his chair facing the strange man in front of him. He was scared still but the meal had been nice. In any other place Teddy thought he would have liked the man, he had bright blue eyes which glinted warmly, when they looked in Teddy's direction, and a friendly smile... but he still wanted his Daddy. Where was he? Why was it taking him so long? He decided to ask:

'When's my Daddy getting here? I want to go home? Why am I here? Did I do something wrong? Did Daddy?'

Remus winced at the questions and the referring of Harry as 'daddy'. How did you tell a six year old that you were their long lost father, and that you had now laid claim to full custody over them against his adopted parent's wishes? He decided to be honest

'Come with me Teddy' He said, standing up and leading the little boy into the sitting room. This room had a squashy sofa in front of a large fireplace. The furniture and the curtains were dark scarlet, and there was a golden and red throw over cover over the sofa. Over the fire place hung two pictures: the first been over three school children: one boy had dark hair sticking up all over with glasses, the second had longer elegant hair neatly falling in grey eyes and the third was a younger Remus Lupin, the marauders. The second picture was of an older Lupin but he was standing not next to some boys but to the right of a young woman. She had pink hair and was wearing a white dress.

Teddy starred at the photos. Looking intently at the photo of older Lupin: 'That's my real Mummy, isn't it? And that other photos got a picture of my Daddy's daddy in hasn't it? He was called James.'

'Yeah' Remus smiled, he walked over to the sofa and sat down beckoning for Teddy to sit on the other seat. When the little boy sat down, Remus starred again at the photos before finally looking at his son. 'So Harry told you that Nymphadora was your real Mummy?'

'Yes' Teddy stated at once 'She was in hufflepuff and was a auror, like Daddy. I'm a Metamorphmagus like she was too. But she died in a big battle, so I went to live with Daddy and my new mummy when I was really little.'

'Yeah, so I guess you know loads about you real mummy. But do you know anything about your real Daddy?' Remus asked trying to gently pull the little boy a bit closer, in case he decided to run.

Teddy shook his head. His eyes had started to travel again to the picture on the wall and then back to Lupin. Remus caught the glances and decided now was the time

'Teddy, I'm…' but the words he had to say were drowned out by the sudden roar of the fireplace….


	4. A dishearted author message

Author Message

I have received some comments and I would like to defend myself and my story.

In this story, Remus has NEVER met his son. He left before his son was born, and never returned after Harry and he spoke. This is a take on the Remus from the books and is not the Remus you know from the books. He's been shaped by war. As you can remember from the books he was certainly getting 'crankier' in each book. Finally this 'tosh' is my work and if you don't like it don't read it. This is fan FICTION its MADE up. I've not done much writing before so give me a bit of slack huh! Remus might change how he is with Teddy's help.

Finally to Nymphadora Tonks, I was planning of Tonks to come back later. But obviously it will add to drama because of her and Remus' estrangement, so I'd like to put it later.

Overall I like reviews but taking such direct hits that ive been getting Im seriously considering terminating my account now.


	5. A Future

Remus Returns

The comments I've received have been flattering and inspirational. I've decided to continue writing. I'm not a brilliant writer and I have no doubt some one could write a story along these lines better, but I will endeavour to improve my writing none the less by continuing this story…

Future life

Andromeda stepped out of the green flames. Her once dark hair was now heavily streaked with grey, making the rage on her face even graver than before the war: 'REMUS LUPIN!'

Remus had frozen on the sofa and starred transfixed at his mother in law, in stunned shock.

'Gran!' Teddy squealed, from the sofa instantly moving to get up from the sofa away from Remus. The werewolf instantly shook himself out of his shock and made a grab for his son's middle.

Lupin quickly stood up, swinging his entrapped son to his hip. The little boy squealed and attempted to kick away. Remus glared at the aged witch, while forcefully stilling his son's kicks holding him tighter till the little boy stilled exhausted, and asked 'What are you doing here Andromeda?.

'You know exactly why I'm here Remus Lupin.' Andromeda screamed 'Why ask stupid questions to which you already know answers? Has that famous intelligence left you? Enough of this! Give me my grandson NOW he is returning home!' she insistently held out her arms to Remus.

The younger man throughout this rant had been silent, his face which had first been shocked turned to that of a compassionate but dismissive man. The silence following his mother in laws speech extended briefly before he replied. 'Andromeda, I appreciate your upset…but unless you accept what has happened and what is going to happen…I'm afraid to say you will no longer be welcome in my house.' Andromeda's cold grey eyes flashed and she furiously opened her mouth to retort, but was quickly interrupted:

'I assure you Teddy is very well, and will be well cared for. I intend to take of my son in the future because it is legally allowed and is morally right. Not only that I'm going to raise my son because I love him, like your daughter once loved me! Teddy needs his father, not a substitute it's not fair on him when I am perfectly capable of looking after him to deny him a chance to bond with me simply because of past grievances. I'm here now and I'm staying and my son is staying with me! There is nothing more to add…'

Remus paused and then added 'Other than that I'm grateful to Harry and Ginny…but they're not Teddy's parents I am, he's mine!'

Andromeda's face fell. The obstinate opinions and the sheer power of the werewolf's words radiated of Remus like any unforgivable curse. They were said with so much force the old lady cringed inwardly, her emotions railed against this situation but she knew in her heart and her weakened limbs she couldn't raise a magic duel to reclaim her grandson for her chosen surrogate parents.

The law had stripped away her rights they told her she had abandoned Teddy like Remus. She might have watched him over the years but she hadn't raised him. The Potter's had more right to Teddy than a frail old witch, and it had already been decided they didn't have a claim against Teddy's really father. It was hopeless….'Please…' she croaked, starring at the small boy. His green eyes meet hers, and both pairs of eyes filled with tears and the inevitable answer…

'No.' Remus said firmly. He stared at the witch. His fearsome mother in law was gone, and he almost felt the roar of triumph in his chest explode…except it was pricked just then with pity. He decided to tell her now rather than later to get the last hurt out of the way and to give hope:

'Teddy and I are leaving Andromeda…that is to say leaving the wizarding realm for a time. My work with those werewolves left is but half finished…I want to create schools for my people, I want those suffering this curse to be lifted up again in society through education, and understanding. I can help them! Teddy is living proof we do not have to be ruled by this affliction. I want to show him off as proof and that's what I'm going to do. Those left will want to forget their ways I'm sure of it when they see this healthy little boy they'll starting hoping for a future again…'

Andromeda starred slack jawed…she was speechless…

Hope this is ok! Review and comment Ill try and update soon


End file.
